


Frustration

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: I try to keep myself from getting too personal online, however I feel I have to address this elephant in the room. As of late I have seen a lot of blogs that I follow deal with anon-hate. To top it off I have also seen a lot of hate, discrimination and racism going around in overall, both off and online. Enough is enough, this one-shot is partly self-indulgent, to cool off my own shimmering fire. Just know that it makes me all very sad to see it happen. :((Don’t worry, I haven’t received any anon-hate myself and I hope to keep it that way.)
Relationships: Fon (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.

“Can you believe this!” you exclaimed. Frustrated you pushed yourself away from your table, chair rolling away to bump against the wall as you started to waltz down the room, your steps heavy as you tried to calm yourself down. “The sheer guts they have!” you continued breezing, eyes burning as your chest was on fire. **  
**

Peeking onto your screen Fon’s eyes only widened a little, quickly returning to his usual calm demeanour. Grabbing onto your arm the male willed you to stop, forcing you to look at the martial arts specialist. 

“It is petty,” he spoke, his hand sliding down to hold onto yours, lightly pinching it. “But whatever they claim, they don’t know you and so they can’t judge you,” he continued, his voice soothing as you slumped your shoulders.

“I suppose so,” you mumbled, though it was still gnawing at you. Shaking your head you took in a breath, jerking your arm out of Fon’s hands. 

“No,” you bristled resolutely. “It isn’t my feelings I’m worried about, or hurt feelings that makes me angry,” you spoke, voice raising in volume. You could feel the anger flaring up again. “No, it is the sheer audacity they have, to think it is good fun to drag someone down like that,” you continued breathlessly as your words grew more frantic. 

“It is just so awful that people have come to the level that they believe that good humour and jokes means degenerating and insulting others, groups of people, or someone personally. It is just,” you trailed off, finally running out of air as you looked for the right word. 

“It is _disgusting_ ,” you finally decided. 

Sighing Fon knew that you weren’t only speaking of the anon-hate you had received, or of anon-hate in general, though it was what had triggered you. It was so much more than that. Cyber bullying, exclusion, discrimination, racism, sexism, it was all there, the little frustrations over the jokes of another that you didn’t understand and didn’t want to understand as humour. 

“Humans are very confusing and very confused about themselves, I believe,” Fon started, reaching for your hand again. “Sometimes it is because their world is too small and their roots too deep. It is the mighty tree that refuses to bend that will crack under the pressure of the wind, but the leaves will carry its story along crossing many paths.” 

The voice of the Chinese was gentle, quiet, though underneath he also hid a story of discrimination himself. The amount of ignorance he had to face, just because of his own roots, because he had dared himself to be different and leave. He had known the frustration and the pain, though he trusted that the storm would pass and that the wind would one day bring in a new breeze. One day they would understand, even if it wasn’t within his lifetime, then it would be the future. 

“I just wish I could…” you mumbled, trailing off as you wondered what exactly you wanted to do. 

“Bite them to death,” a deep voice growled. A face, similar to that of Fon’s, entered, the expression dark and brooding, and the eyes sharp and serious. Weapons ready in hands the male was ready to put words into action. 

Feeling your breath stock you gulped audibly at Hibari’s appearance, an uncomfortable smile crossing your face. 

“Now, that doesn’t sound like a solution,” you laughed, finally knowing how to respond to the anon-hate appropriately. 

Patience is a virtue and aggression is never the answer. However, you found that assertiveness didn’t have to mean the latter without meaning the former.


End file.
